UT Xtreme Overs 2 : Conflict of the Corporations
by 56th Reg. Sergeant Epps Hande
Summary: The Tournament has begun, bringing the entire combatants back to the hellhole where they must fight for the ultimate prize. TCA's best squads entered this dreaded tournament, but this will be more than a gunfight competition for them.


**A/N : Once again, I skipped a story in publishing this series. Sorry, again. So there is gonna be spoilers again, hahahah…**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything that is not mine. (There are some authors who own some of the characters here, but I don't know what happened to them that they didn't come back, except for darknessDemon who came back now and then to this site)**

* * *

><p>It was a rainy day in Avalon Training Facility. 56th Regiment squad members were currently residing inside their base camp. Though the weather was bad, they were still having a great time. Still, there's something bothering Isa's mind. And some other people also share the same thoughts, particularly the veterans of the annual Liandri Grand Tournament.<p>

Nothing has happened for the past few months, which means nothing will interrupt the Tournament to take place this year.

So far, the invitation wasn't sent yet, but everyone knows how Liandri would never make such small technical mistake by not inviting one of the best team known in galaxy. Well, maybe not the best, but 56th regiment is well known for these reasons :

1. Sonic is the famous "Fastest Thing Alive" as well as hero of Mobius.  
>2. Shadow is the well known Ultimate Lifeform.<br>3. Aang is the last airbender as well as the Avatar.  
>4. Brock was one of Malcolm's best friend and also an excellent veteran.<br>5. Isa was the grand tournament champion twice in a row.  
>6. Levinski was the first Mobian coming in the world.<br>7. Othello and Bishop were the famous survivors from Twin Souls Massacre as well as Malcolm's betrayal.  
>8. Celis was the first Who-Necris hybrid as well as the one of few Necris fighting on NEG's side.<br>9. Captain Carter and Lieutenant Kane were excellent veterans with lots of awards and medal of honor, all put inside a box.  
>10. 56th regiment is the best of all TCA units, and had apprehended Gorge and his goons.<p>

So if Liandri didn't take them inside the tournament, then they're crazy…

Suddenly Sonorus turned his head from the computer toward everyone in the room. His sour expression took over everyone's sight. "Gentlemen, I have bad news."

"Lemme guess, our nightmare has come true?" asked Isa.

"For everyone here, except me and Spark,"

This gained him a strange look from everyone, "We're chosen as the commentators."

The base burst out in laughter, at least for about 5 minutes. After everything was silent, Streak approached him, "You're joking right?"

"Nope. Liandri gave a personal letter for me. They said I have everything it takes to be a commentator"

"Okay," Spark turned to Sonorus. "But why do I have to accompany you?"

"I don't know, maybe because you were good in speech? They said you were a champion in that"

"How did they know that I was the champion of speech contest in the entire Fire Nation?"

"I think Liandri got lots of intel. Was that really true?"

"10 times in a row. They held it once every 4 months. In the last one I participated in, I got a fever that couldn't get up from bed. So I didn't came. Too bad, I wanted to get that 11th trophy so bad."

"I didn't know Fire Nation had speech contest." Aang spoke.

"It was since Ozai became the Fire lord. I guess the old guy needed someone to move the heart of his soldiers."

"I really want to know if he can actually beat Hitler" whispered Isa to Ramirez, who responded with small chuckle.

"So… anyway" continued Sonorus, "We can select our team member as many as we want, but we're also going to get some people who joined without a big team. So far… it's just Ebony and Bloodrage. Everyone else is still undecided."

Levinski's heart sank as he heard the last name, "Wait, Sarge. Did you mention, who I think you mentioned?"

As if to answer the question, the door of the base slammed open, revealing 2 Mobian figure with cloaks, the male one was black, and the female one was red. The male was a black fox while the female one was a hedgehog. They had some similarities on their appearances, some of the most visible ones were the fangs popping out of their mouth and ruby red eyes.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Tails, Levinski, Cosmo and Starlight quickly jumped behind the sofa they were sitting on. Levinski was the quickest of them all.

"Aaaw, the little fledgling is afraid…" said the female hedgehog, looking at Levinski.

"B-b-b-Bloodrage…" Levinski spoke worriedly, "W-w-what are you doing here?"

"Oh, so she's Bloodrage. I guess the other one was Ebony, right?" asked Sonorus.

"Yes, I'm Ebony." Answered the black fox. He was chuckling nervously, "A Liandri small spaceship took us here. Sorry for intruding into your little house, but my sister here seemed to be so excited to scare Levinski off."

"Sister?" asked Streak, "You're not even in the same species! I mean, yes you got some similarities, but come on…"

"It's uh… a long story. By the way, sorry, all of you." Ebony spoke toward the 3 Mobians and the Seedrian who cowered in fear behind the sofa.

"Alright… ahem" Tails started to emerge from his hiding spot, "Sorry, I think we're a bit overreacting… OUCH!"

It was Levinski who kicked Tails' leg, stating his disagreement. The twin-tailed fox just chuckled nervously at his darker (and greener)-furred brother. But the grass green fox then emerged, following his twin, scratching his head. "Ookay, I'm not going to hide it. I really don't want to fight side by side with this girl. And for a good reason," The fox then showed a mark on his neck, that resembled 2 small holey scar. He leaned his head over so everyone could get a good look.

"Hey, Karen…" asked Tabby, "Is that what I think it is?"

"It is." Answered Karen, "A bite mark."

"Eh… I don't understand what's going on here…" said Carter.

"Yeah, mind telling us? Anyone?" asked Streak.

"Okay, Cap and Sarge." Said Sonic, "These two are vampires, and Bloodrage here bit Levinski."

There was an awkward silence, until Karen broke it, "He's alive."

"Er… not really… Ebony saved me before I fully turned."

"So, what did that make you?" asked Tabby curiously.

"I dunno…"

Another awkward silence, until Isa broke it. "Okay, anyone else going to join our little gang, Sarge?"

"So far, no. But we don't know for sure." Sonorus spoke.

"And our opponents?" asked Othello with glee, "I'm more interested on whose ass we're gonna kick."

"So many team here. But only the ones who have passed the qualification ladder will come to the Tournament."

"How many team actually entering this Chaos-forsaken Tournament?" asked Streak.

"About a hundred. So I wish you good luck. Oh, and by the way, you only got 2 days left before Liandri stormed into our base and drag us on our feet to the arena."

"Huh, so we should leave now." Said Carter.

"Hey, but we just got here." Said Bloodrage, "Don't you want to give us a look around first?"

"Not a chance, Rage." Said Starlight, "I don't want to stay near you for more than 10 minutes. I'm starting to get an allergy."

"Oookay, Streak, Sonorus, Spark. You're in charge on packing and getting everyone to Atlantis III."

"_YES_ _SIR!_"

* * *

><p>5 minutes later, everyone was already inside the famous TCA Atlantis III. The ship was already en route to Earth. The ride will just take a day, much to Levinski and Starlight's relief.<p>

Bloodrage was taking her time visiting some areas in the ship. She managed to get inside some of the authorized-personnel-only areas just by putting the guards under her control. She was such an expert on that. Streak had to ask Ebony to keep her sister away from the warp conduit, just so she wouldn't accidentally blow up the ship with it.

Ebony didn't actually accomplish it easily. Hell, he had to get into a fight with the guards, who were already under her charm. They put much of a fight. After some holes on the hull and an explosion on one of the plasma conduits later, Bloodrage was apprehended and was given a loooooong lecture by Sonorus.

"…and I don't want to be rough on my guest, but you also need to respect our privacy. Your curiosity can lead us all to our certain death. We have labeled some areas 'Restricted' so you will not kill yourself without you knowing it. The warp conduit is our vital transportation. Without it, our journey will take months, or maybe years. A slight mistake from your hand will cause an explosion that envelopes everything within a radius of 1000 kilometers. The entire ship will be instantly vaporized and that is caused by just one hand. And I also haven't talked about the plasma conduit. Not only it costs us 50000 universal credits, but it also…" and so on.

"…and I thought your techno babble were very long and complex…" whispered Sonic to Tails. Both Mobian just chuckled as Sonorus continued his lecture while waving his hand as a gesture and emphasis.

For Ebony, he thought that his last attempt on 'saving' his sister was far better than hearing this extremely time-consuming lecture. As for his sister, oh she is so regretting her last action that led her to this disaster of hearing some random babbling that is very hard to understand…

Levinski on the other hand, was enjoying every second of torture. "Hah, this is one of Sonorus' speeches I won't miss…"

* * *

><p>2 hours later. Bloodrage came out, holding her head which felt so heavy after about over 9000 sentences came into her ears. Everyone else quickly went to bed, not wanting to stay up longer. They already had enough things to do, or hear.<p>

The Atlantis III finally arrived at Liandri starport on Earth. The group exited the ship, heading toward the tower standing up high in front of them. Carter turned to his soldiers and spoke, "Now remember, boys and girls. Whatever you do, you must not lose."

"Why is that?" asked Isa.

"Because Axon had sponsored Gorge and his team."

Everyone stopped as the name 'Gorge' came out of his mouth. "You're joking…" said Sonic.

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"Oh, how I hate those shitheads…" Streak muttered, "Which side is the Axon actually in?"

"Well, whatever happens, no turning back." said Ramirez, "Aren't you gonna say so, ex-Captain?"

"I dunno. If I can turn back, I'm gonna do it right now…" Isa replied with sour tone.

"Oh, let's get this over with." Koden stepped forward, leaving everyone behind. The others just followed along, though almost all of them shared the same thoughts.

**FanFiction(dot)net presents...**

The team finally entered the tower. Carter and the others headed for the registration room. As they opened the door, they saw many kinds of species, from Human, Mokara, Who, Skaarj, Necris, Mobian, and many others, even the Nali. They were all registering their teams to enter the Tournament.

"The honor is yours, Cap." Isa spoke.

Carter just shrugged and walked in front of the counter.

**An Epsilon Team production…**

Captain Carter had signed the paper and put all the team members on the list. He handed the list to the robot on the counter, who just pointed toward a door that had the sign "Team Rooms". Carter and his troopers walked inside the door to their team room.

"Let the slaughter begin…"

**Unreal Tournament X-Treme Overs II : Conflict of the Corporations**

* * *

><p><strong>ACT I : Eliminations.<strong>

**Chapter 1 : Welcome Back to Hell**

"Wait… so you're not going inside the arena?" asked Shadow to Streak.

"Well, we may be inside the team, but we're just acting as supervisor, unless you really need us." replied the seasoned commander, "I mean, we're more into tactics than going out in battle."

"Makes sense."

"Alright, attention everyone!" Carter shouted, gaining everyone's attention, "The first qualification ladder is a free-for-all deathmatch. Our ladder will be in Q3. Each of you will fight in an arena against other team member. If we get less than top 40 score, we'll be eliminated from the list. So, you must gain a flawless victory. Do you understand?"

"_Yes sir!_"

"Alright, Shadow, you go first. You will fight head-to-head with a Nakhti in Idoma arena."

"A Nakhti?"

"They're a lot like us, except they're more Egypt."

"Ah, they're also called 'Anubans', am I correct?"

"Precisely. But although they're not stronger than a human, don't underestimate their powers. You got 10 frags to win, remember that."

"Alright. Get into the match chamber. Just follow the signs in the corridor."

* * *

><p><strong>Qualification Match<strong>

**Arena : Idoma**

**Mode : Deathmatch**

**Combatants :**

_**1. Shadow**_

_**2. Tranquility**_

Shadow spawned in a ramp just behind a Trident Tri-barrel Rocket Launcher above an arena weapon spot. He quickly grabbed the weapon and started speeding up to the upper hall, searching for his opponent.

He stopped for awhile as he saw a pair of teal health packs floating on arena inventory spots, bad mistake. A streak of purple light passed just on his right. His ruby red eyes turned behind, and sought the Nakhti he was supposed to kill. The humanoid wore a golden helmet and had tan skin, holding a Shock Rifle.

"Chaos Spear!"

A Chaos Spear flew toward the Nakhti, who with quick reflex dodged it, but the explosion threw him further to the left, crashing on the wall. Shadow smirked as he fired a rocket to finish the incapacitated Nakhti off.

BOOM!

**FIRST BLOOD!**

"Hmph, pathetic…" Shadow muttered. The next second, he heard someone respawning on the central hall. The Nakhti was visible, holding an Enforcer MP. Shadow was glad that he chose AR770 Rifle as his starter weapon, as the Nakhti was close enough to be ventilated with it.

But instead of using AR770, he thought that Launcher would do better.

So he started loading up the Trident Defensive Technology merchandise he held to max. As the launcher was locked on the Nakhti and fully loaded, he unleashed triple rockets with spread formation. The Nakhti was able to dodge the first one, but the second one hit his leg, while the third one hit his face. "Too easy!" he taunted.

On his third kill, the Nakhti accidentally tripped on an ammo pack, that he was easily killed with a single Chaos Spear. On his fourth one, the Nakhti tried to dodge the rocket Shadow fired, but then fell flat on his face. One Chaos Spear later, he was pulverized.

Shadow soon got bored and wanted to finish the match real fast, as the Nakhti made lots and lots more stupid mistakes that he could easily blow the shit out of him for the ninth time in a row without getting shot at all.

"This is the end of your journey, fool. Be thankful that your misery will soon end" Shadow spoke as he Chaos Speared the poor Nakhti, who was lying on the ground after accidentally crashed on a wall. As Shadow killed the Nakhti for the tenth time. The match soon ended with Shadow getting flawless victory. "Next time, send me someone who can actually fight!"

* * *

><p>As Shadow returned, the room was filled with cheers of victory. "You so owned him, Shads!" Sonic cheered.<p>

"That was nothing, Faker. He's just some kid who got into the wrong place."

"Well, congratulations on your first match, Private. I knew my trust in you is not misplaced." Carter spoke. "Next will be in Spirit. Monson, you're next."

"Aye sir!" The Who saluted cheerfully.

* * *

><p><strong>Qualification Match<strong>

**Arena : Spirit**

**Mode : Deathmatch**

**Combatants :**

**1. Misery**

**2. Tabby**

**3. Arkoth 24**

Tabby spawned at the upper hallway of the old temple. Deep down, she was praying for safety. She got 10 frags to score and her opponents were really unforgiving. Well, psychopath and Juggernaut opponents are never a good combination at all.

"Let's do this…"

She started scavenge some ammos and weapons. Her Blue Striker was on her back, ready for action. Tabby held her newly acquired Shock Rifle and scanned the area for any e-

CZZZZZZZZ!

Speak of the devil…

Tabby quickly got away from Misery's link gun beam radius as she started firing shock cores on the female juggernaut. As one of which got pretty close, she fired a shock beam and caused the core to explode in a purple vortex that sucked the jugg with its ultra strong gravity field. "That's one."

**First Blood!**

Arkoth 24 suddenly showed up and quickly tried to mow Tabby down with his minigun. Tabby was very thankful that it wasn't the Stinger one. Still, she tried to dodge the bullets as it will still hurt being penetrated by its shells.

She shock combo-ed the Metal Guard, turning him into dust. "Two." She counted again, hoping that the misery of this match will be over.

The match goes well, so far with Tabby got 6 scores and 3 deaths. She felt really tortured as her body took the projectiles that were thrown at her with no mercy from either the Jugg or the Psycho or both. "This… sucks…" She muttered as she drilled a hole on Misery with her Link Gun.

KA-BOOM!

Tabby would be very thankful if the rocket that hit on her back instantly killed her, but to her dismay, it didn't. The rocket left her squirming in pain as a scorched mark was visible on the back of her clothing. 'Damnit, this is so painful!' She quickly rolled to the left and started drilling Arkoth's head in return. "Hope you enjoy that, damnit…"

Suddenly she heard a feminine roar coming from her back. She sighed in relief, "Okay, Misery, just kill me…"

CRASH! KER-SPLATT!

Tabby instantly respawned on the next hallway just as the jugg's foot stomped on her. She felt really relieved that she didn't feel any pain. She quickly searched for enemies and found Misery still roaring in triumph. The Who just rolled her eyes and emptied a clip on her Enforcer MP with burst mode. "Quiet down, old woman"

"RRRAAHH!"

Tabby was caught in surprise as Arkoth swung his rifle at her, which she dodged. She pulled out her Blue Striker and stabbed the Metal Guard on her back.

It concluded the match as she was instantly teleported out of the arena. She sighed in relief as she returned back to her team's room.

* * *

><p>Days had passed since they got into Liandri Tower. Carter was counting the scores they got. So far the team won 5 matches, although Aang had some problem on Roughinery as the elements he could bend was very limited there, and he won just a score before one of his opponent, Loque, the Black Legion leader.<p>

They've made it to the qualification stage two, team deathmatches. They were going to have a match on the 4th generation of Curse arena. Levinski and Starlight were going to fight in this match along with, to their dismay, Ebony and Bloodrage. Of course they didn't have problem with Ebony, but Bloodrage was…

Well…

* * *

><p><strong>Qualification Match<strong>

**Arena : Curse 4**

**Mode : Team Deathmatch**

**Combatants :**

**Red – 56****th**** Regiments**

**1. Starlight**

**2. Levinski**

**3. Ebony**

**4. Bloodrage**

**Blue – Sun Blade**

**1. Horus**

**2. Isis**

**3. Imhotep**

**4. Cleopatra**

The Mobians spawned together on the top hall, the only place where the sky was visible. "Okay," said Starlight, "Is it just me or are we actually fighting some Pharaohs now?"

"Well, just go with it, Star. They're not actually the God remember?" said Levinski.

"Ooh, are their blood tasty?" asked Bloodrage with a glint of hope, which received her some glare.

"Rage, focus." said Ebony.

"Okay, sorry."

The Mobians spread out, searching for the Nakhtis. Starlight acquired a Sniper Rifle and quickly put it on her back, not wanting to use it for the time being. She soon saw a female Nakhti, whom she guessed as Cleopatra. With a steady aim, the feline emptied a clip on her AR770 at the Nakhti, who fled away from the Mobian. "Oh no you're not!" Starlight launched a grenade, which then bounced on the Nakhti and blew up her head.

**First Blood!**

The feline quickly met Levinski, who was fighting Imhotep in an Enforcer MP duel, which was won by Levinski, who came out with several scratches on her face. "Whoo, that guy is really nasty."

"You know, this reminds me of the Mummy we watched a couple of nights ago, remember?"

Levinski thought of the day they watched the movie. He could never forget it.

*Flashback*

_Starlight was watching the Mummy along with Levinski. Her eyes were staring at the TV as a swarm of beetle ate the flesh of a human in the movie. Just then, a beetle dropped on her head, causing the feline to scream in fear. "AAAH! GRASS! HELP ME! THIS BUG IS GONNA EAT ME!"_

"_Star, don't worry…" The grass green vulpine took the beetle and threw it away, "That kind of beetles don't live here, so don't worry about it."_

"_You know, Imhotep is really scary."_

"_Yeah, he's a nasty guy."_

*End of Flashback*

"That guy is not that Imhotep. It's just a movie, Star."

"Still, the bugs are horror."

"Ah, oh well. If we stay here for too long, those Nakhtis are going to blow our asses up easily."

Bloodrage was halfway finished draining her opponent as the Nakhti disappeared and respawned. She groaned because she was still very thirsty. "Aaaw…"

Ebony peeked inside the altar she was in, "Bloodrage, what are you doing?"

"Dinner…"

"Oh, Chaos. Grow up, Rage. "You can't have dinner every day and every time. You gotta learn to hold that serious bloodlust of yours."

"Vampires don't 'grow up', Ebony."

"Rage…"

KA-BOOM!

The explosion took both vampires' attention. It was then followed by series of gunshots coming from a minigun, and a cheer of victory from Starlight. "Hasta la vista, baby!"

"Starlight, spare your bullets!"

"There are still lots of them, Grass! Can I just use some for fun?"

"STAR! WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A WAR!"

"Okay, sorry." silence, then, "Is this a war?"

"Well, it must be. Right now I'm being pinned down by 3 Nakhti at once on the hallway! Can you give me some help? Because right now, I really need it!"

"I don't know, I don't really like walking all the way…"

"GODDAMNIT, STAR!"

Ebony saw the 3 Nakhti's backing him and was firing on something green, which he recognized from the scent as Levinski. He was hiding behind a wall as the gunfire started to create some fractures on it. He was returning fire when the gunfire died down. Ebony knew that it would be unlikely for him to survive if the Nakhti kept firing. With a lightspeed, he clawed one of the Nakhtis to death, and bit another until he died. The last one was taken care of by Levinski.

"Eh, thanks Ebony."

"No problem. What happened actually?"

"Ah, the usual. Got into firefight, they chased me up and held me here."

"How many kills did we got now?"

"About 18. 2 more to go. Bloodrage is really on a killing spree, huh?"

"Yeah, but she was pissed off when her victim disappeared as they died."

BOOM!

"YEAH!"

Starlight emerged from the explosion. Her face was tattered with blood from her opponent. "Hiya, everyone."

"Eh, hello, Star. How's the trip?"

"Got 5 kills, you?"

"Just 3. They're really avoiding me. I could've sworn I met them more than 40 times and they ended up fleeing away."

"Okay, so want to race for the last…"

BANG! BANG! "AAAAARGH!"

"No need, Rage is feasting on the last fragged."

"Damn… Well, good for us. I really want to get out of here…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : 'kay, that's a wrap. This act will only consist of 2 long chapters. Semper Fi!**


End file.
